koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors
This article is about the first game in the Samurai Warriors series. For the whole series, see Samurai Warriors (Series) Samurai Warriors (戦国無双, Sengoku Musou) is the first game in the Samurai Warriors series that is a spinoff of Dynasty Warriors. Instead of taking place in the Han Empire Era of China, Samurai Warriors finds its setting in the Warring States period of Japan. The game was planned to be dark and grim to set the mood for Nobunaga's time in power. Overview Instead of automatic growth, the game's growth system is slightly different. Weapons are no longer leveled up, instead they are found by defeating various generals. Characters also get experience boosts by finishing sub-missions, the number of KOs they get, and time they finish in. Also, characters get "Ability Points" that allow for further development by "buying" abilities that when combined enable other abilities. Characters are also associated with a particular element and will do more damage when they have the element on their weapons. Another difference from Dynasty Warriors is that through out a map, missions will appear that offer extra gold or experience used to develop the character used. Further changes include the addition of castle levels, in which each division in the castle only has one exit in each level. Most castles contain 5 sub-levels with a variety of enemies to defeat and booby traps ranging from cages, spikes, and wall blades all to get to the boss at the top. Modes Story Mode The mode is much like Musou Mode from Dynasty Warriors where the player chooses a character to play their personal story. Completing their story unlocks an alternate costume for the character. Depending on the choices made during certain missions, the story will branch off in an alternative path. Many of the battles and stories which take place revolve mostly around the rise of Oda Nobunaga, with notable tales from the rivalry between Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen. Free Mode In free mode you play in other character's story level. Survival Mode While offering two similar but different challenges, some "rules" remain in both. Difficulty cannot be selected. When the life meter reaches 0 the game is over. Any acquired weapons/items can be used in the other modes. There is a rest period every 3 floors where the player's life meter is restored and allowed to save the game. Abyss In this challenge, the player travels down into the depths of the earth where a mysterious character awaits them. The time limit in this mode is 60 minutes but can be increased by completing missions through out the challenge. Tower The only difference in this challenge is that the time limit is 20 minutes and the goal is to clear as many floors as possible in the amount of time given. Time can also be increased by completing various missions. Challenge Mode There are 7 challenges to partake in that also double as the training exercises in New Officer Mode. *Melee - Get as many enemy KOs as you can *Musou - Defeat enemies using only the Musou Attack *Combo - Get the longest combo attack possible *Archery - Defeat oncoming enemies using only Ranged Attacks *Deflect - Defeat enemies by deflecting arrows *Burst - Reach the destination point as quickly as possible *Riding - Get through the course on your steed as quickly as possible New Officer Mode :See also: Edit Characters (Samurai Warriors) Samurai Warriors has a unique character creation process the player must undergo a training session in order to use their character. At the end of their training, players must pass a final test or the character will be lost. If the character passes, then the character is saved and can be used in Story Mode or Free Mode. Characters *Yukimura Sanada *Keiji Maeda *Nobunaga Oda *Mitsuhide Akechi *Goemon Ishikawa *Kenshin Uesugi *Oichi *Okuni *Kunoichi *Magoichi Saika *Shingen Takeda *Masamune Date *Nō (Nouhime) *Hanzō Hattori *Ranmaru Mori Unique NPCs *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Hideyoshi Hashiba *Nagamasa Azai *Yoshimoto Imagawa *Kennyo Honganji Ieyasu, Kennyo & Nagamasa can be played by using a cheat disk. Image Songs *''Be the One'' :Performed by BoA Expansions and Spin-offs *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' *''Pachislot Samurai Warriors'' While it is based on the sequel, Samurai Warriors: Katana also uses select models from this game. Allusions *The models and equipment used for the Edit characters later appear in Nobunaga's Ambition Online. *Guan Yu and Dong Zhuo appear as portraits on the white walls surrounding Osaka Castle. *Goemon Ishikawa can be seen in infinity mode in a WANTED picture on a wall External Links *Official site *Official Japanese site *Official Taiwanese site *Official Korean page *Koei info page Category: Games